Caretaker of Hope's Peak
by DualStarduster
Summary: Extreme AU, It's class 78's second year at Hope's Peak and life has been crazy for Makoto, who unknowingly took over the entire school and acts like a mother hen to everyone. Everyone is vying for his attention and hilarity ensues.
1. Toko's Troubles

**I decided to just make this into a series.**

**Why? Because it goes off on an absolute tangent, there is no antagonist, it's just a laugh and smile story.**

I **am also really busy and these are easier to come up with.**

**.o0O0o.**

It was Saturday at noon, breakfast was just being served.

"You insufferable wretched little curr!"

"Watch that fucking tongue you pompous bastard, just who the _fuck _you calling little?!"

The boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as their yelling caused a ringing in her head.

'This is not how I wanted to start my day off...' he sighed and cleared his throat, somehow garnering the attention of even the chef inside the kitchen.

Everyone paused their actions to see the one man who nobody dared disrespect. To any outsider, this would have been an insane sight. To everyone else, it was just their everyday life.

"Byakuya, Togami, please stop. I'd like to have a quiet meal and rest today to stop this oncoming migraine.

"Byakuya, I don't know what he said, but he is your senpai, you _will _show him respect, you may be a Togami, but you are still a student, abd he is your elder. You would not act like this before your elders in your family, would you?"

He scoffed, but looked away, "No." the 'I am above them' was left unsaid.

Makoto's gaze lingered long enough for the perfectionist to get flustered.

"Fuyuhiko-senpai, stop acting like that. I don't care who started it, but you need to get a grip on things. You can't let that comment keep getting to hou, how else are you going to lead _your _clan?"

"... alright. I'll try... but I ain't making promises."

"Now both of you, apologize."

"Sorry, Makoto." They said.

"Not to me."

"HELL NO!"

And the ringing is back. He glared at the two.

"S-sorry..."

The two then awkwardly looked at each other.

Peko soon arrived to assist Fuyuhiko, but before that she had one request.

"Um... Makoto, I was wondering if tomorrow... you could come watch the kendo tournament I had entered? I mean, you don't have to if you're busy or anything! I wouldn't dare distract you from any pressing matters that required your attention," with each passing word, Peko's face began to grow a blush.

The boy thought for a moment, _'Certainly my migraine will die down by then, and I have so much to consider before classes resume... hmm we could possibly drop by the Lil' Ultimates after as well, plus it would be nice...'_

"Sounds wonderful," He replied unknowingly cutting her off.

"YES!" She cheered before her blush resumed in full, "I-I mean, I will come get you by eleven at the main entrance, the Kuzuryuu's have allowed me to take their ride to the event."

"Oh! Is Fuyuhiko not coming?"

"His little sister is coming over to spend some time away from the clan. Ah, if you'll excuse me," Peko finally detached to speak with Fuyuhiko, and after the two boys apologized, she took him out of the cafeteria.

He walked over to the table with Celestia, who offered a kind smile.

Oddly enough, the gambler even pulled out his chair for him when he approached, a gesture he thanked her for.

"Good morning, Celes," Makoto quietly greeted.

"And you as well, Makoto-dear, gyoza?" She offered her plate.

The ultimate lucky student was surprised that she offered her favorite food, normally she enjoyed it all to herself.

However, Makoto smiled, "Perhaps one, thank you, though I'll need something light, is there any soup?"

"Teruteru-senpai is cooking, don't worry, he is in his element. Now... what's this about a migraine? Have you been overworking yourself,_ again?_

Makoto signed, "Celestia, please, I'm fine"

It was her turn to give the, 'I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth'-gaze.

He crumbled, "Well... _fine _may be a little stretch... I just need to rest and I'll be good as- you're not butying that either, are you?"

The gambler smiled proudly, "As _your _vice-representative, I would hope so. Now, after this how about we go to the Research Lab, you can rest there while I deal with a bit of research and make sure you are resting."

"I don't need you to be a mother-hen to me, Celes."

"But you are allowed to be one for everyone?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Celestia rolled her eyes. At that moment, Teruteru walked up, tray in hand, "I overheard you from earlier, Makoto, here's some light soup, if anything is not to your taste, don't hesitate to inform me. Oh, and here you are, Celes, here's the milk tea you desired, made to perfection."

She smiled softly, "Ever the gentleman, thank you."

With that, the cook moved back into the kitchen, unfortunately for Makoto, the class of 79 walked in.

On one hand, he was glad they were. After all, he is their instructor since Chiaki is overloaded. Though, in reality its just her social skills are minimal beyond the other representatives and her own classmates, and that she te ds to fall asleep. On the other...

"Hahaha, Miu, you dumb bi-"

In an instant Makoto was able to turn a deathly glare at the source of the voice. Kokichi froze, paralyzed by this oncoming sense of fear, screaming 'I dare you to finish that sentence.'

Makoto was very well aware of Miu's behavior, but he also knew she was a bit of a shut-in. She was desperate for contact but never learned how to or why.

It was one of the reasons she is such an incredible inventor, because unlike the complexities that are human emotions, machines and codes were all finite, limited, _planned._ She knew exactly what to look for.

But human emotions and behavior? With everyone reacting differently even if everyone grew up the exact same way, she didn't understand.

Makoto made the motion to get up and speak with them, when Celestia's hand steadied him, not noticing his own wob ly effort.

"Don't even think about it. It is the weekend, they have their own representetive, one that you have personally gotten to help teach, and _you. need. rest._" Celestia doted.

He knew the truth in those words, but it was simply his nature. "Very well," he relented, sitting back down.

It wasn't long before he was approached by some members of his class.

The first was Shuichi and class rep. Kaede, who apologized for their classmates crass behavior.

The next was Miu, who awkwardly thanked him for defending her, even if he made no vocalization about it.

Finally were Gonta and Kirumi.

"Is something the matter, you two?" Makoto asked over his shoulder.

Kirumi was first, "I am just checking to see if there is anything you are in need of... is there, Master?"

Celestia giggled, knowing full well that nothing on this planet would get Kirumi to say otherwise.

"I am fine, thank you for asking," he smiled.

She then reached in her pocket. "Also, on our way the swordswoman informed the chemist and confectioner about your pain, they shortly made these and wished for me to bring them to you. The medicine should take effect after thirty minutes, and the candy is simply to wash out the taste."

She handed a small vial of two pills, and a lollipop.

I thanked her for bringing them. Trust Peko to be ever diligent, Kimura to be knowledgeable, and Ando to just be an awesome confectioner.

"And you, Gonta?"

"Gonta wanted to thank you, Makoto-senpai-sensei for books and ask for new ones."

Makoto smiled, "Just Makoto-sensei, you only need to use the 'highest' rank as a title. And I'll be sure to ask Toko for any recommendations. I'll give them to you on Monday, okay?"

"Un, Gonta understand."

And the behemoth of a man walked away.

"It appears our resident entomologist still speaks in third person, not quite as gentleman as I'd believe after he's been trying for years. If his vocabulary improves, it may come off as arrogance," Celestia commented.

"Oh let him be," Makoto replied, "He's still learning, he will realize it on his own. Who knows?"

"Indeed," Celestia nodded.

And finally, Makoto was given his moment of silence, and spent the rest of their time eating thsir meal.

Howevedr, something about the scene was off to him. Some_ one _was missing.

"Hmm, that's odd... I don't see Toko here? Did she already eat?" Makoto asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Now that you mention it, I do not entirely recall... She hadn'lt left the campus as she was to inform either of us if she were too... but Byakuya is here... that is perculiar."

Makoto began to fret, "Perhaps I shoukd check up on the girl." He got up, pushing his seat away.

"Makoto-"

"Celestia, I _will_ rest. I promise, once I speak with Toko, I'll tell you, and we can go to the research lab, is that fair?"

Celestia sighed, "Very well." She too got up, "Then I shall be in my dorm at the research lab. Perhaps that is where Toko is?"

He nodded in thanks and headed to the basement where the library was.

**.o0o.**

Makoto gently knocked on the door adjacent the library.

"Toko? Toko, are you inside? It's Makoto. Please open the door?"

There was a muffled noise coming from the othed side of the wooden barrier.

"I promise I am alone, please Toko open up."

More muted sounds emerged.

"Shou? Shou, of course I care for you, _both_ of you. I'm your classmate, I'm your class representetive, but most importantly, I am _your friend._"

Finally the door cracked open, a teary eyed serial killer was the answerer. The pig-tailed girl opened her mouth to say something, but the words died in her throat.

"Everything will be alright, Shou, please talk to me."

"H-he... he _rejected _me."

Makoto was confused, "Byakuya? But, he's done this so many times before, why is this different? You've never taken no for an answer when it comes to getting him before."

"He meant it... she could feel it," Ah, so it wasn't Shou, glad to know she's still a secret. "I... we... I don't know what to do... Everything just feels... so weird."

Makoto's eyes softened, "I know... but Shou, you need to understand, it's not wrong to be sad, it's okay to be rejected, and yes... It will hurt. But if you didn't you would be hurt even more... I don't like seeing my friends in pain."

She sniffed and pulled her fellow ultimate inside her library for a room. Makoto embraced the unhinged, yet broken girl. He could feel the tips of her scissors poke his back, but he didn't back down.

Eventually, the girl let go. Makoto held her hand, after gently taking her scissors, and pulled her toward her bed where they sat.

He returned the bladed weapons, though considering behind them was a wall covered with them, he didn't have to.

"Byakuya is a very serious guy, Shou. I won't say that you two deserve better, but you deserve closure. He doesn't love you, he's not good for you."

"But he's everything I want! Everything _we_ _need_!" Shou exclaimed histerically.

Makoto placed a hand over hers. She gripped her blades but made no motion to stab him. "Don't mistake human greed for human need, Shou. You don't need him, you don't need anyone, you are perfect just the way you are," he brushed away some hair from her face, "there are people who would love to be with you."

"No they wouldn't, we've been alone for years, waiting for the man. And then we find him... but... he's not."

It was an odd sight for Makoto, to see this boy-crazy serial killer break down.

"Shou... It's going to be alright."

"I feel tired... can you put my scissors away? I... I think you should talk with Toko."

He gently grabbed her favorite blades, and placed them where they belonged. Genocider Shou nodded and laid back, taking out her modified joy buzzer to actually shock herself.

It was actually during spring break last year that Makoto, Toko, and Shou, found out the girls would switch places if given a large enough electric shock.

The closer to the brain, the less voltage needed to be used. Although, Makoto refused to allow for such a dangerous idea, so they requested their senpai, Souda, to modify a joy buzzer to actually give an electric shock, and just enough to make someone jump.

Thankfully he wanted to impress Makoto, as did everyone else, so he didn't ask any questions.

"Huh? W-where am I, I thought-" then Toko saw Makoto, and broke down.

Makoto wrapped his arms around the book girl.

"It's okay, Toko."

Toko finally let go of her thoughts and tightly embraced her friend. "It hurts..."

"You'll find someone else," Makoto said softly rubbing her back. "You don't need to hold it in, I'll always be there for you."

"B-but... what if... when... you're not? W-why would you spend time with an ugly _thing _like me?"

"Toko, I don't care what's going on. Whether I am happy, sad, upset. Whether I am busy with my life, or with homework, or anything of the sort. Whether or not I'm asleep or tired, angry at you or even miles away, just _tell_ me. I _will always_, be a shoulder for you to cry on, an ear to listen, or a soul to cinfide in. If everyone else will ignore you and you're struggles, I won't. I'll drop everything, to talk with you, even if you just want me to listen." He placed his hand on hers once more.

"And Toko, ugly thing? Those words never go together. Ever. You are many things,

"The Ultimate Author, Student of 78, a hopeless romantic, and a girl whose lived with a broken heart since the start. You're my little sister's inspiration and best friend, you're _my _friend.

"So don't you dare call yourself ugly, you have a different shade of beautiful."

Toko sniffed but let out a dry chuckle, "Y-you sounded really cheesy there... Makoto."

The luckster let one out in return, "It got you to stop thinking about it... come on," Makoto hopped off her bed and reached out to her.

She looked at it hesitantly, but did give him her hand.

"How about I make you some tea, then we can proofread your latest work before I go to my research lab with Celestia? I told her I'd rest after speaking with you."

Toko sniffed, but smiled with a nod.

Makoto fished out his phone and sent a message

**Makoto (To- Gambler Girl): **Toko's worn out, she got rejected by Byakuya and has, but is having trouble accepting it for good. I'll be late.

It wasn't long before he got a reply.

**Gambler Girl: **Very well, be sure to rest as much as possible.

**.o0o.**

Two hours went by, and Celestia was beginning to worry, Makoto had made no response since his text.

She uncharacteristically bit her thumb, nervous that her overworked was continuing his selfless tendencies.

After mulling it over for another ten minutes, she groaned, "This man is gong to be the death of me..."

She grabbed a sweater and walked out of her section of their research lab.

A million scenarios formed in her head, another incident with 79, probably Miu and Kebo, or Kokichi in general, Chiaki dragging him to play video games with Hinata, Fuyuhiko trying to get him to marry his sister, a call from the Lil' Ultimates, most likely Jataro painting the school again, Mondo and Taka, Byakuya in general, Junko stealing him away again, Kyoko dragging him into yet another investigation, Asahina and Sakura getting him for some group exercise...

Why were most of the examples her class?!

"I'm picking up too many of his habits..." She mumbled as she entered the library.

Looking past the bookshelves she failed to find either Toko or the man in question.

The gambler signed, "Maybe he's in her room, if not, hopefully Toko is and can tell me."

She gently knocked on the door, "Toko? Is Makoto in there?"

However, she was met with silence. Stop she tried again, only for the same response.

This time she went for the handle, "I'm coming in," jiggling the handle, she found it locked.

The girl sighed reaching for her E-handbook, using her status as the vice-rep. to unlock her classmates dorm room. "Sorry for the intrusion, Tok- Oh!"

Just across the room she could make out the backs of get classmates. Toko's head was gently resting on Makoto's shoulder, with his resting on the bookworm's head.

Relief flooded the girl as she made way over top them.

"Honestly, Makoto, making me worry for no... reason."

It then be came apparent that they were sleeping.

A soft giggle escaped her, "I did say to get rest..."

She turned around and took the blanket off the bed, then proceeded to drape it over the two.

Subconsciously, Toko nuzzled into Makoto, who then, seemingly protectively, held onto the author, who in turn sighed in comment despite her sleep.

Celes smiled and took out her cell phone and took a picture, she then retitled the image, 'The King and His Most Precious Princess.'

She then sent it out on social media, thankful that her classmates were largely unaware of this, otherwise the reveal would be much less funny. Though she did take another with Toko's for the girl's memories.

Deciding, more that Makoto was taking a breather, she could resume working without stress, but as she turned around she froze, now noticing the wall's... decor.

A wall full of identical scissors, "such a strange fetish..." she mumbled to herself, unsure of why they seemed familiar.

**.o0o.**

**DID YOU KNOW?**

**This was a story prompt I wrote in my "Random DanganRonpa Ideas" story, where 3 pilot chapterd were written.**

**This is different from it because of a few reasons.**

**1\. I treated the pilot as a series, rather than a 1-shot compilation around the theme, which was my intention.**

**2\. I realized I totally botched the timeline in those 3 chapters. (Again, wouldn't have happened if I treated it as a 1-shot compulsion)**

**3\. I want to focus more on the interaction with Makoto and someone else, along with the one between Celestia and Makoto.**

**So, a few questions-**

**A. Is this going to be a 1-shot compilation?**

a. Honestly, I don't know, if _I know _how to write one.

**B. Is this replacing "A More Realistic Hope," "A Broken Act," or the random ideas?**

b. In terms of updates, sort of. These are easier to write because it's not meant to be a story of struggles (Broken Act) or a slow burn (Realistic Hope). As such, I don't need to think how to transition the last chapter to the current and segway to the next or any major plot points, because each chapter has it's own story. However, I am still writing both, just figuring out major scenes right now before I reach them and try to do some shoddy patchwork for them later.

**C. Can I (you) request particular characters and problems?**

c. As long as it relates to their character or talent, sure! It can be who they are friends with, their talent, their dreams/desire or a mix of them!

Ex. Mondo wants skip on studying to go for a joyride with his gang, problem is, Chihiro promised if Mondo scored a 90 or higher on his biology exam, he'd come with him when they arrive. (Friends and Talent) (And yes, this will be a future chapter)


	2. Every Morning

**A Usual Day for Class 78 (and an Unusual One for Everyone Else)**

**Sidenote: Pre-class 79 abd Lil' Ultimates.**

**.o0o.**

"Chihiro, no laptop or coding at breakfast," Makoto said offhandedly passing the boy his breakfast plate.

"Aww come on Makoto! I'm so close, I can feel it, it's just one... tiny... miniscule-"

Makoto sighed, "Chihiro, I spent the night with you in your room because you were going to have a mental breakdown."

"I wasn't-"

"I came into your room because I could hear your frustrated screams through the soundproof walls. Are you going to eat and take a break... or am I taking the laptop before _you _break?"

"Urk... yes Makoto..." He said tucking away his laptop for good... or at least for now.

"You can code after and no sooner," With a victorious nod he continued making his way around the table, Sayaka was humming another medley.

"Got another tune, Sayaka?"

"Just an old song, thanks for the meal Makoto, I need to stock on carbs for practice today."

The luckstsr smiled and ruffled her hair a bit, "Course I know," he winked. "Mondo, elbows off the table it's rude. Taka, no need to point it out so loudly, that is _also _rude."

"Ugh... yeah Makoto."/"I apologize!"

And the two would have butted heads, but settled for a glare.

Makoto shook his head before turning to the next. "Toko, you can go over your outline when we have tea in the afternoon, not now."

However, he then pretended to drop his E-handbook by her, bending down he whispered, "And Shou, I sharpened your favorite pair, remember no harming any students or staff of Hope's Peak..." He then slipped the pair into her left hand.

For a moment, the serial killer took over, and had to cover her mouth, else she'd reveal her unnaturally long tongue. Thankfully, it was only brief, and Toko covered it with a cough.

"Hifumi, you too. Drawing later, food now."

"But I hate carrots."

"Vegetables are good for you, now eat your veggies."

He grumbled and poked the orange stick with his fork.

Moving on, "Celestia, you can't have Gyoza for breakfast, let alone everyday..."

"Then I simply will not eat them tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday too."

"I meant tomorrow-tomorrow, which is tomorrow." Celestia clarified.

Makoto took her plate away from her, seemingly breaking her heart as her beloved dish was taken. In its place, he put down an omelette. "You can have your gyoza _after_ you finish and _if _your still hungry. No sooner."

Celestia attempted her ultimate weapon, the puppy eyes... except she's used it far too many times.

"Celestia..."but the gambler continued. "... You can have one and only one more."

She smiled, well, better than nothing.

Makoto turned to Asahina and sighed. "Hina, how many times was have we been over this? You cannot just have doughnuts everyday, and certainly not as many as that!"

"B-but doughnuts are carbohydrates too! You gave a lot to Sayaka!"

"But I gave a variety to her, as well as orange juice, and she knows its good for her, you eat doughnuts almost religiously," Makoto chastised. He then poured her a glass of orange juice, "Now, eat something else, you can have some doughnuts, but that is far too many. And eat some fruit salad, it'll be good for you."

Asahina whimpered slightly, "pulp is disgusting..." she said taking a sip of orange juice, disliking the odd texture.

"But it's natural and you told me about how you dislike artificial flavors, besides we are out of the ones without pulp." Makoto told the Ultimate swimmer before turning his attention to Sakura, who he nodded at her chouce of breakfast, a well balanced meal, fitting for the Ultimate Martial Artist.

"Hey there Makoto," a new voice cut in before he could continue.

Turning around, he saw his fellow class rep, Chiaki Nanami... playing on a handheld.

He then plucked it out of her hands, which, after a moments delay, realized they were empty.

Chiaki blinked, then pouted at him. "I almost beat the level..."

Makoto rolled his eyes, "Games are for after," he then handed it to Peko, who nodded and placed it away. "You can ask Peko for it later. Also, you were up gaming all night, you came down last night for a mid-night snack."

She just continued to pout, as Peko chuckled, "I'll be sure she eats properly, are we still up for training later?"

Makoto nodded before turning to his class again. "Kyoko..."

The lavender-haired girl sighed, putting away a box of notes, likely for an investigation she was doing.

"Leon, stop bothering Ibuki, she needs to eat too, and no, we don't have enough room for everyone."

"Oh! Finished already Mukuro? There's plenty left over, if you'd like."

The soldier blushed at his doting, "N-no, I was trained to eat, clean, and get ready quickly, part of why I am the best, because I need to be ready at a moments notice and all... it's just habits, I'm full, honest."

Makoto nodded, "Alright, make sure to pick up Junko from her modeling appointment later. She said it should be finished sometime today, if not tomorrow morning."

Mukuro gave a thumbs up and walked away.

Finally he turned to the far end of the table and sighed, "Byakuya you really need to socialize more, why don't you move a few seats down?"

He scoffed, "And join your pauper meals? U think not-"

Makoto twitched and grabbed his ear, "As the heir to the Togami name, you should be aware of the importance of connections. And who better than the Ultimates, the future best who shall stand atop all others with you? Perhaps your family and others work in the dark, but even puppet masters reveal their strings. Now, come sit."

"Ow, ow, ow, Makoto! but-"

"No buts. You want to be alone? Fine, but then I am cancelling our time to discuss philosophy."

"But nobody else does that with me!"

"Well, maybe if you talled with our classmates they might listen to you. Now, will you sit and be with us, or do you want to go back to your corner and _nobody _will pay _any attention_ to you?"

The heir gaped and opened and closed his mouth before ceossing his arms in his new seat stubbornly.

The rest of the class chuckled at his actions.

"Hagakure... just _what_ are you doing?"

"Making a tin-foil hat to stop the alien rays from reading my mind waves, duh."

Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is a time and a place for some of these ridiculous conspiracies, _now_ is _certainly _not one of them."

**.o0o.**

Meanwhile...

"Seiko, are you sure they are _your _students and not _his_? Seems to be doing a pretty good job after the past two months."

The girl chuckled, "Perhaps Makoto should take over next years class instead of Chiaki then, that is if we don't find one."

A third voice entered the conversation, "it seems that he's also gotten a foot in class 77's business as well, if he can turn the Ultimate Gamer's attention away from her toys."

Ando rolled her eyes, "Oh please... I give it a week before he gets to our class," She said, pulling out a lollipop.

"Ando! No sweets for breakfast!"

The Ultimate Blacksmith looked at his girlfriend, "A week?"

"D-did I say _our_class? I uh, I meant the school! Yes, definitely the school," Ando coughed before pocketing her confectionaries.

**.o0O0o.**

**Like I said, easier to come up with.**

**Short Q and A.**

**Why was Chihiro's talk so long at the start?**

Long story short, I am a Computer Science Major, currently in a class that is a prerequisite for ALL my next Major classes...

And last week I took the first exam, and I walked out wanting to throw up from how nervous I was. Oh, also I didn't finish.

Then four-five days later (about ten hours ago), I get an email... saying he's concerned about my exam/quiz grades... and I know my quizes aren't the issue...

Yeah I'm not too far from a mental breakdown myself. So yeah...


	3. Chiaki needs sleep

**So... I'm stressed AF, my coping method is either drawing (art block), reading (couldn't find anything new), or writing****...**

**Guess which one I picked.**

**.o0O0o.**

**Chiaki needs sleep**

**.o0O0o.**

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Makoto!" Chizome said as she opened the door to the teachers lounge.

Gingerly, the Ultimate Lucky Student stepped inside, "I hope I'm not disturbing any staff for being here..."

But the Ultimate housekeeper just waved his concerns off, "I invited you in, and most of the staff is busy, in their room or office, or away. Now, I really had something to ask of you. Do you remember my little rotten orange, Chiaki Nanami?"

He nodded, "Of course! She instructed me on what to do as a class representative, why?"

Chizome sighed, "Lately she's been doing a lot, and I do mean _a lot _of 'research,' and it is a big concern for me."

"Why is that? It's their final year, surely its a good thing shes focusing on her studies and talent, isn't it?" Makoto questioned.

Chizome nodded, passing Makoto a teacup. "In most cases, I would agree with you. But you see, it's when and where she's doing her research that is the issue. She does them late at night, almost every night at the media room in the basement. The thing is, the soundproof materials haven't been added in yet.

"Recently, your classmate, Toko, has talked to me about getting Chiaki to quiet down, or move her play time to an hour where Toko won't be disturbed. Unfortunately she's also falling asleep in class to compensate for the hours she loses then, and I can't wake her up because she's quite the deep sleeper."

Makoto looked at his friend's sensei oddly, "But if she's such a deep sleeper why is it she doesn't fall asleep at usual hours?"

She pouted, "That rotten orange always stays up and decides to fall asleep in my classroom to catch up on rest, then does it all over again! She's the class representative and should hold herself as such."

He nodded, "I'll talk to her tonight."

"Thank you, Makoto, I know this isn't your responsibility, but..."

The Ultimate Lucky Student just smiled, "Well, if she's disturbing one of my classmates, as _their _class representative she should have gone to me first."

**.o0o.**

I waited patiently inside the media room in the basement and sighed. "Honestly, for a school meant to cultivate the best, they sure do have lousy architectures. The first school somehow managed 78 generations of Ultimates, but had the most convoluted hallway and staircase system.

"This one is slightly better, separate facilities, still a weird architecture, but at least the hallways are larger and the stairs aren't on _complete _opposite ends of the halls.

"... But to place an arcade room _and _a movie/media room next to a library and sound proof _none_of the rooms? That's a little daft."

Finally, he could hear Chiaki's voice setting up her systems before getting ready.

Makoto decided to intervene now instead of later.

Sliding open the door, he found Chiaki alone with a laptop and webcam.

"... Oh, hi Makoto," came her usual, delayed, reaction.

He smiled gently, "hi, yourself. Could I talk to you, before you begin to stream?"

The gamer girl nodded, "Um... I have ten minutes before I usually start. Sure."

"Well, Yukizome-sensei has been saying you have fallen asleep during many of your recent classes, are you getting enough sleep?"

Chiaki shook her head, "the latest game in my favorite series has just came out, and I wanted to beat it before all the spoilers got out. Especially since I got early access and all. But I'm also completing my quota for my research, so it's fine."

"Actually..." Makoto started, "you're gaming has kept my dearest classmate up, next door. She's had trouble sleeping for a while now because of it."

"... isn't there..."

Makoto shook his head and explained the sound-proofong situation.

Chiaki held her head down. Her gaming was interrupting not just herself, but one of her kouhais. It was even more upsetting because of her class representative status.

"But... I'm almost done... I was supposed to finish today."

Makoto looked at her sadly, he didn't want to keep her away from her talent, but at the same both she and Toko need to rest.

"I know how much gaming means to you, Chiaki, but please?"

She pouted, "Okay, I'll keep the speaking and volume to a minimum."

Makoto smiled, "That's all I ask. Tomorrow is Friday, be sure to get plenty of rest."

**.o0o.**

"I am so sorry you had to come over, again, Makoto, but-" Yukizome started, but Makoto just sighed.

"No worry, everyone is inside, yes?"

"Um, yes, what does-"

Makoto slammed the door open, startling everyone, the teacher included. Well, everyone awake that is.

"CHIAKI NANAMI!"

"Ugh oh," Souda muttered, "Momkoto is mad..."

"I wonder what Chiaki did this time..." Hiyoko mused.

Makoto stormed up to the _still _sleeping girl, and pulled on her ear, causing everyone to wince. Makoto may not be an ultimate in physical prowess, but _nobody _wanted to have him tug on their ears, honestly he was like an Ultimate Scold-er.

"OW! ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Chiaki cried as she was violently woken up. "Who-" and instantly paled upon seeing Makoto.

He was not happy, "I told you to get some sleep, so _when _did you stop playing?"

"Uh... five past eleven?"

Makoto tapped his feet, "Did you know that my classmate Toko happens to be a very early riser and woke up to hearing video game nnoises _eleven past five?_"

Chiaki pouted, but her head was starting to droop.

Makoto grabbed her arm and smiled at Chisa, "I'll be taking her to the nurses office, Ms. Yukizome, Mikan, please come with me, apparently this little girl needs adult supervision."

"'m not little..." Chiaki mumbled tiredly.

But the Ultimate Lucky student rolled his eyes, "Oh, and I'll be taking this," he grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder, handheld games and all. "She won't be needing these until Sunday afternoon."

Chiaki instantly woke up to that, "But..."

"Oh, don't worry, Chiaki, with your _naps_ I am sure that you won't even notice they're gone," Makoto smiled innocently. "Come on Mikan, we need to get the classroom princess to bed."

"C-coming!"

As the three left, Mahiru couldn't help but say, "I wish I got that photographed."


	4. When Makoto Goes Missing

**Unfortunately/fortunately, depending on what you think, I'm back in college classes, meaning super slow update season.**

**I've got my dreaded Computer Science class that I totally bombed the first time.**

**I've got to study what I'll call upper basic Spanish (Focus on preterite or past tense instead of present tense).**

**Furthering my Biology lab class, honestly even though it isn't easy, it's the one I look forward the most to.**

**And furthering Philosophy (well, really it's furthering logic, metalogic. Where we do logic about logic hence metalogic)**

**PLUS one of my little brothers are going to college with me, so guess who has to play big brother and drive our butts there?**

**Anyway, since I can't focus on writing plot for AMRH, I'll try to do more silly stuff like...**

**.o0O0o.**

**Random idea: What happens when Makoto goes missing?**

**Pre-79 class (V3)**

**.o0O0o.**

"Makoto-dear, do you know where-?" Celestia began as she stepped into the boy's room. However, upon closer inspection, it appeared empty, bar the usual mess, which was really just the desk with notes and papers.

"Hmm... strange, he isn't here..." The gambler and vice-rep stated before exiting.

As she stepped out she bumped into her fellow research lab companion, Fuyuhiko.

"Hey, Ludenberg, you seen Makoto? I need his help, Nagato is losing it again," he said.

"He isn't in his room, perhaps he is at the cafeteria?"

The boy shrugged, "It is past his usual time for those walks of his... Alright."

**.o0o.**

**(To keep things simple, I'm just having Seiko act as their teacher here, just like I do in 'Realistic Hope,' cool? Cool.)**

When class started, Seiko began taking roll until she noticed a certain lucky student was absent from the class.

"Odd, Makoto appears to be absent... is anyone aware of his whereabouts?" their instructor inquired.

At that moment, the rest of the class took notice of the male's lack of presence.

"Wait, he's usually the first one here, why's he missing, he wasn't sick yesterday, was he?" Mondo questioned.

Kyoko shook her head, "No, he was perfectly well yesterday when he came to pick me up from my investigation yesterday."

"Anyone see him earlier this morning? Hina, Sakura, don't you see him in the morning during your training sessions?" Sayaka asked.

Asahina poked her fingers, "Teruteru-senpai made doughnuts this morning so..."

Sakura bowed lightly, "Forgive me, but I had a match yesterday and was still sore, I opted out of training today to relax my muscles."

Celestia sighed, throwing her thoughts in, "Unfortunately, he wasn't in the research lab dorm, it was empty and unlocked bar the mess on his desk."

Worry increased as they wondered where their Lucky Student had disappeared to.

"Settle down everyone! I'm sure things will be fine and he will turn up soon. There's no need to worry, now I'll begin class."

**.o0o.**

However, all was not fine. In fact, by lunch, he was still gone without a trace, and other classes began to pick up on this as well.

"Wait, Makoto vanished?" Fuyuhiko asked when confronted by the coder.

He shook his head, "Not exactly vanished, but none of us know where he is."

The gangster thought for a moment, "Now that you mention it... I was at our research lab last night, he wasn't there either, and he almost always is, if not he tells Celestia, myself, or Nagito..."

The coder pepped up at that, "Where's Nagito-senpai then? Maybe he knows!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble bud, but Nagito's sick, caught the flu or something stupid. Mikan's been watching him in the nurse's office since."

The crossdressing teen's shoulders drooped, "Damnit where is he?"

**.o0o.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MY GREATEST MINION HAS DISAPPEARED?!"

Hifumi sighed, "Gundam-senpai, we don't know, okay? We were wondering if you and your hamsters-"

"THEY ARE MY FOUR DARK DEVAS OF-"

"can help find him, apparently he's been missing since yesterday."

The pale teen thought, "Yes, I cannot possibly rule the world without my greatest and most feared minion at my side, JUM-P, MAGA-Z, CHAM-P, SAN-D, GO SEARCH FOR THE ONE!"

Hifumi sweat dropped, "Why did I get the crazy?"

**.o0o.**

Junko strolled up to the Lil' Hope's Peak students, instantly getting all their attention.

Kotoko gasped at seeing her idol, "OHMIGOSHITSJUNKOENOSHIMA!" the pinkette crued out.

The fashionista smiled and held up a peace sign, "Hey kiddos," she smiled, "Um, kinda weird question, but you wouldn't happen to have seen a boy, a bit shorter than me, wears a green hoodie, brown hair, maybe a bit clumsy?"

The blue haired kid jumped in, "Oh, you mean Makoto?"

Junko blinked, "... Yes... how did you?"

"He's friends with this girl named Angie, who comes to visit Jataro, talking about some Atua thing. Then he comes by every now and then to talk with Monaca since she gets a bit more tired out than the rest of us."

At first, Junko thought she was onto something, but then asked another question, "You wouldn't happened to have seen him today or yesterday would you?"

Masaru shook his head, "Nah, none of us did. Said he'd come back next week though."

"Did he say why?" Junko questioned.

"Nope!" the quintet of children responded.

Junko sighed, "Back to square one..."

**.o0o.**

Things were starting to get really out of hand when there was no sign of Makoto by dinner.

It got so ridiculous that the studebts put up missing posters.

Souda built a robot suite to try and locate Makoto.

Chihiro hacked into Makoto's e-handbook yo try and find him, only to discover it had been left in his room.

Their instructors were confused as to where he could have gone.

The entire school was swept through completely as though a tornado had gone by and knocked everything over.

The following morning, the principal decided to hold an assembly to both calm down everyone and so they could try to find him in a more organized manner.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Kirigiri stated, "We all know why we are here, and for heaven's sake Souda please turn off your mecha."

The sound of power disconnecting and metal slowly stopping resonated through the gym.

"Thank you, now, onto more pressing matters... where on Earth is Makoto? From what I'm aware of he is not on campus and hasn't been since yesterday."

"Father, not to be rude, but couldn't you just review the security tape to tell where he has gone off to?" Kyoko questioned.

The principal coughed, "Ahem, yes... well... you see... since we've been moving everything to the new buildings, we haven't... actually... connected them yet."

"Why on earth are we going to this building if it isn't secure then?!"

"Who would attack a school of Ultimates?!"

"WELL WHERE THE HELL IS MAKOTO?!"

**"_Ahem..."_**

Everyone turned around to see Makoto looking at everyone. "So... anyone wanna explain why the campus looks like a chunk straight out of hell?"

"**_WHERE WERE YOU?!"_**

Makoto looked unimpressed, "Well, first I checked up on Nagito, he was sick. Then Mikan told me she was running out of medicine for whatever it was that Nagito caught, so I went down to the pharmecy to pick some up. Of course, it was fairly late at night, so I told her I couldn't drop them off ubtil this morning.

"So I called my parents and spent the night back home, but then my sister Komaru got sick, and my parents had work, so I had to to watch over her since she was so sick she couldn't move.

"I was going to send a message on my handbook, but I forgot it on my bed here. By the time my parents came home it was already dinner time, so I stayed over another night and ate at home.

"Thankfully I had Mikan's number since she needed me to pick up the medicine, so then when I arrived on cMpus today, well, first I saw everything torn up, then I went to Mikan and gave her the medicine for Nagito.c

"Wait wait wait... so Mikan knew where you were the entire time?"

Makoto blinked, "Well... yeah... So why does campus look like the apocalpyse started? I mean, I'm pretty sure I saw some rats surrounding a small fire outside, a few mechas running around, and a weird robot bear thing."

"Uh... We're practicing for Halloween?" Junko excused.

"Oh... okay, I'll just go to my room now, I'll see you at the lab, Celestia." Makoto said simply accepting the very obvious lie.

**.o0O0o.**

**Honestly, I had no idea how I was gonna write this, I just wanted to. Maybe I'll revamp it in the future.**


End file.
